Turning to Mermaids
by JNCVFREAK
Summary: Hey, I just wanna try and share a few stories & hope everyone likes it!This story is actually based on a short plot with a drawing I made a while back for a friend, which is that Jimmy and Cindy were on a secret relationship, until one day Sheen steeps inside the lab and find the two of them making out while sheen steps in he accidentally broke a device that turned them to mermaids
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Retroville and the students were now in the 7th grade and it was almost summer time. Jimmy and Cindy were in a secret relationship and didn't want their friends to find out (at least not at the moment). On the last day of school after they got out Jimmy and Cindy decided to sneak out the back from the school and from their friends to "make out" in Jimmy's lab. Meanwhile Sheen and Libby where so annoyed that they just couldn't admit their love and relationship to everyone because I mean hey almost everyone knew they did had a thing for each other. Sheen: Man Libs why can't they just admit their thing to everyone? It's so annoying watching them sneak out like as if we didn't noticed. And just to make out. Libby: I know Sheen, I get what you mean but we're dealing with Cindy who is so stubborn sometimes and won't admit something just like that. Sheen: Yeah, Hey I have an Idea lets go to Jimmy's lab to surprise them jaja, that way they WILL have to confess. Libby: Sheen don't do that let them be… Sheen: Too late, already half way there! Libby: Whatever… So while Sheen was on his way to Jimmy's lab Libby stayed behind and went to her house. And now Jimmy and Cindy were in their love mode, making out taking a few breathers and then keep on going… After a while Sheen shows up in his lab as he enters he catches them in the act! Sheen: AHA! Cindy/Jimmy: O.O SHEEN! … Uh we, uh.. we where just.. uh Talking… Yeah that's right talking. Sheen: Pttff yeah right James I know you two were making out just admit it. As Sheen walks in the lab he accidentally steps on a device and broke it, it was a device that Jimmy had recently invented and hadn't tested yet, as he stepped on it it shot a laser to both of the secret lovers turning them instantly into mermaids…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this is the second chapter of the story, I really hope you all are enjoying this jeje. I dont exactly know how many chapters I will do but here goes! Enjoy jeje

Jimmy: SHEEN! Cindy: Look what you did you ULTRAFREAK! Sheen: I'm sorry guys! It was an accident! But... Jajaja you guys look sooooo funny! You should see your faces man, jajajaja. Jimmy: SHEEENNNN! You have to look where your walking, thanks to YOU now we are mermaids, Pucking Pluto what am i going to do now? Cindy: Pfft yeah You better think of something NERDTR... I mean Jimmy you better fix this and quick, I don't wanna go outside and let people look at me as a fish freak. Jimmy: Yeah i know I'm gonna work on it... Cindy: You better. Sheen: Jaja No you should stay like that for a while it looks good on you guys... Ptff jaja NOT! Jimmy and Cindy: SHUT UP!

As Jimmy was trying to figure out a way to fix the device and turn back to normal again Libby and Carl appear in his lab both shocked and weirded out by the fact they had turned to mermaids. Carl couldn't help much and started to laugh at the teenagers standing right in front of them making Libby giggle a little but she had to try and hold it in for the sake of Cindy... at last she gave in and laughed so much she cried. Cindy: Libby?! Libby: Jajjajaja sorry Cindy but you guys look so funny! But what happen to you guys?... Cindy and Jimmy: ASK SHEEN! Both looking at him a bit pissed off right now. Sheen: Jeje sorry my mistake... Libby: Figures, what else could have happened anyway. (Grabs him by the ear) I TOLD you to leave them ALONE but you never listen. Sheen: OWW! Libbs that hurts, please let me go now. Carl: When will you learn Sheen jajaj that's what you get when you don't listen to your girlfriend. Libby: Butt out Carl. Now Jimmy can you fix this problem or not? Jimmy: Yeah I'm working on it i just need a few adjustments and done. Now lets see if it works...

jejeje Sorry guys that's it for today, Hope you all enjoy! ^-^ Cya.


End file.
